A Little Piece Of Heaven Avenged Sevenfold
by Claire Worsnop
Summary: Zacky Vengeance see's Jessica and is really happy 'cause they haven't seen eachother in a really long time. They decide to go out for a night. . . .Have Fun hope you like it


A Little Piece Of Heaven

_You had my heart, at least for the most part,_

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime,_

_we fell apart, lets make a new start,_

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah_

_but baby don't cry._

_**R.I.P The Rev **_

_xXJessica-VengeanceXx_

I was enjoying my day in the town with my friends, running about and having fun when I decided to have a check into the recording studio to see if anyone was there.

Of course I was really cold and covered in snow, I opened the door and looked about when I seen Zacky sitting on the sofa with his guitar, I don't think he seen me or heard me so I walked In and sat beside him.

I have known Zacky for quite a few years now, we are really close although for a pair of best friends, he is really close to me.

He said he would never let me go, and if anyone ever gave me trouble I should tell him and he would help me out.

"Hey Zacky, what are you playing?" I asked him smiling and looking at him.

"The Song I Wrote for you" he replied to my question as I sat with a permanent smile on my face, I slightly giggled and he looked at me with a smile as he played it.

When he stopped I looked at him as a small tear ran down my cheek, he lifted his hand to wipe it away.  
"Thats so sweet of you to write that just for me" I Told him.  
"Jess, I have something I want to ask of you, that I couldn't have told you ages ago because I was kinda afraid to" My smile slowly turned into a frown as I did not want to hear what he was going to say next, I was actually starting to worry.

"what do you want to tell me?" I asked him in a worrying tone to my voice, he placed his guitar to the side of the sofa on the stand and turned to face me.

Yet another tear slid down my cheek slowly, so small and delicate just like my feelings at this present moment.

He moved closer to me and held my hands, I looked down at them then back up to meet Zacky's eyes.

"well what I wanted to ask you was. . Umm. . . Since I have known you for a really, really long time and I really like you. More than a best friend and to be honest" When he got there I started to worry more in case he didn't want to be my friend anymore or something like that.  
"well I want to be with you and hold you forever, be with you, stand by you, and make sure you are alright and with me forever, so will you umm. . Go out with me"  
I looked at Zacky, put my hand up to my mouth and a tear trailed down my cheek followed by more.

He started to sing my favourite lyrics

_You had my heart, at least for the most part, _

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart,_

_lets make a new start, _

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah _

_but baby don't cry_

I hugged him tightly as I whispered into his ear,

"yes I will, I never want to leave your side as you have been with me for what feels like forever,  
please don't leave me"

I looked into his eyes as I seen him smile, I noticed him lean in close to me and slightly tilting his head to the left hand side, as I giggled I done the same just tilted my head to the opposite side.

As our lips connected I felt a slight chill shoot up my spine, he wrapped his arms around me as I did to him.

I heard the door open, although I did not want to turn around to see who it was 'cause right now I couldn't give a complete shit who it was, the next thing I heard was a few voices as one of them I recognized was what sounded like James 'The Rev'.

He shouted all over the room "Go Zacky!, GHB!".

I tried not to laugh but I nearly failed as Zacky gave 'The Rev' the finger.

"Get A Room!!" ugh! as I guessed, it was Synyster, I slowly pulled away and gave him a death glare as he backed away into M. Shadows, then he backed into, Johnny Christ, then he backed into 'The Rev' as they left the studio.

I smiled as I gave a little girlish giggle and looked back at Zacky who still had his arms around me.

My fringe covered one of my eyes, he slowly moved it out of my face and looked into my eyes.

"where were we?" he asked as he slightly smirked, he slowly and gently stroked the side of my cheek as he placed his hand at the back of my neck and slightly on my head, as he gently pulled me closer into another kiss.

XXZacky-VengeanceXx

I actually cannot believe Jessica said yes to me asking her out, she has been my best friend for nearly 6 years, she has been there for me ever since I have known her and I have been there for her no matter what.

When the guys came in, I kinda scared me 'cause I thought she would have pulled away from me and pretended that nothing happened but she didn't which surprised me, I may end up bringing her to my house after practice.

I pulled away from the kiss as she looked me in the eye, the guys walked in again, I still had my arms holding onto her waist as her arms were around my neck.

"so. . Walter. . We still got walter . . we got a walter? . . . . Dayummm. . Got a walter?" Christ was getting pissed at 'walter' so he stood up. "I'll go and get it. . You want water?" I assumed Syn needed water as he sat fiddling about with his guitar. "No, Just walter"

There was this one sound he made on his guitar which really, really, really fucking annoys me, its like a screeching noise.

The next thing I heard was that awful noise coming from Syn's fucking guitar.

I stuck it for 3 seconds and stood up to walk out.

"Ugh dude, fucking hell im outta here." I held my ear and walked out, "Jesus Christ"

I heard someone from behind me shouting something to me.

"Track it!" then everyone started to laugh.

I went out to get a drink, then came back in.

"dudes since we're in Ireland, wanna go to a bar" I asked the guys while sitting back own beside Jessica.

Everyone stood up in agreement. "what time is it now?" I asked everyone.

"its. . . . ." Matt looked at his watch "it's half seven"

It is so fucking funny when Syn is drunk on Guinness and absinthe.

Jimmy started to talk about the best quote ever,  
"OK, the best quote of all time is, Someday im going to get of the bus, walk into the woods and never come back. . And when I come back, im gonna be the knife master"

we all started to laugh as he looked at the camera Shadows had, and jimmy pointed to Syn.

"looks like the cameras on me and he's taking a break huh?" he looked at syn and back at the camera again.  
"oh shit." he said then he started to sing "oh shit, whats in the bucket? Whats in the bucket motherfucker don't shit motherfucker don't, Grapes and grapes in the mouth, grapes in the mouth make happy down south, make you get a big boner what'cha gonna do?"  
we all started to laugh as syn said lowly "Show 'em the roadies boxers" then we looked at Jimmy and he shouted. . "Show 'Em The Roadies Boxers!".

We all left locked up and headed for the bar and when we were leaving jimmy said, "I'm only playing one song dude, and im not coming out for 10 years. . . . when when I come back, im bringing out Avenged Sevenfold"

we laughed as we climbed into Shadows Car and headed to the bar and of course 'The Rev' was still hyper he started to rap.  
"Fuck Prada, Lickin' on my nuts sucking on my nuts stickin fuckin' grindin' down on them nuts."  
I was sitting beside him and his head was leaning on one side of me and Jessica was leaning on my other side, my head was in my hands nearly pissing myself laughing at him.

We pulled up outside the bar, but where we live we get respect for being famous, people don't crowd around us, and I've gotten quite used to it cause I always trail the guys over to Ireland just so I can see Jessica for the summer.

We sat at the table inside and I swear I have never seen so fucking much glasses of Guinness at one of our tables in my life, there was Guinness and Absinthe.

Once we finally got pissed up to hell, I think Syn forgot what he was talking about sometimes.  
The Rev was pissed and had no clue what he was talking about, he overflowed a full glass of Guinness just to explain some shit.

We sent Syn over to buy more drinks and shots when he shouted, "Make Them fucking not invest in dentistry" the kinda tumbled on the floor although still drunk he walked pretty fine over to the counter.  
I whispered to The Rev "go. . Go get 'em" The Rev ran and slid on the floor to take Syn off balance but it didn't work.

When they sat down some French guy walked past and Syn decided to take the piss out of him by shouting over to him

"Pink, is the new black. . . Pink. . Is the new black" the guy just turned around and gave him the thumbs up while we were all sitting here pissing ourselves laughing and I don't think Jessica could laugh anymore than she was, she was actually nearly crying.

"and we all know that black is the new black . . .silly French" the guy was giving him a weird yet hilariously funny look.

This guy came over to our table and of course Syn once again pissed and takes the piss out of some loser who starts talking to us.

He knows we are a band but doesn't know our name so yet again Syn is our spokesperson.  
"so, you guys a band?" he asked us not knowing what shit Syn is going to come off with.

"yea,"

"and the name?"  
"i would tell you if you promise not to laugh, it's a weird name, but you mustn't laugh"  
jeez already Jimmy was nearly pissing himself knowing already what Syn was going to say.

xXJessica-VengeanceXx

Syn taking the piss out of another loser, so fucking hilarious.

"OK I promise I won't laugh"  
"great, its called. Zygman froyne does his own mother"

we were nearly pissing ourselves laughing, The Rev couldn't keep a straight face, I was nearly crying with laughter, and so was Zacky.

The dude just walked away to get on with his own business.

Syn leaned into the middle of the table and again started talking a load of shit.

"By the way. . red and gray. . Is, not the new black. . Not the new black. . . pink is like I told him" he pointed over his shoulder towards the empty space.

Syn then tried to get Christ's brother to drink a shot. . It just wasn't working out for him.

"if you get a liquorish slash herbal vibe, please drink that shot. . 'cause it will leave you feeling so good"

to be honest nothing was going to make Christ's brother drink that shot, his excuse was the he had a sore throat until Syn Climbed onto the table, crawled over to him, lifted the shot and tried to make him drink it.  
"take the shot, take the shot. . Take it"  
finally Syn thought he gave in to his pressure. "fine, I'll take some"  
Christ's brother lifted the shot and drunk it but didn't swallow it.

"Yummy" Syn had a word for everything when he was pissed out of his head.  
He ended up spitting it back into the glass.

"Dude, You Guys Are Trying to Give Me Absinthe"  
Syn was a bit too drunk, his hand that was keeping him up on the table slipped off the edge, he started to slowly fall off the table with Christ's brother trying to hold him up.

His head was on the floor between two chairs, while he was just slowly eased over the edge and left to lye there, the chairs were the only things keeping his feet in the air.

Once he finally stood up and stood behind Christ's brother.

"Thats good . .thats the best tasting thing you've ever had here" I couldn't stop laughing  
It was now after 10 nearly 11 and right now I just needed to go to the bathroom, so I told the guys to wait on me.

I walked to the bathroom, and when I finished up I walked out and seen Zacky standing, waiting on me then I looked into the background and seen Syn Lying on the floor.

"umm Jessica I have something to tell you." I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.  
"yes, Zacky?" he hugged me back so tightly.

"i'm glad that you had a good night tonight with me and the rest of the guys, but we have to leave tonight, and go back home"

I felt my eyes water up and a tear fall down my face. "Jess, please don't cry, just remember one thing for me."  
I dried my tears and I nodded at him, "yes, anything" he put the palm of his hand on my chest and whispered in my ear.  
"I may be far away from you, my love, just don't forget I am always in your heart"  
what he just said to me was so sweet I wanted to cry but I didn't just for him so therefore I smiled.

He kissed my forehead, he then held my hand and we walked over to the guys, as usual Syn was being stupid.

"Remember, you don't play guitar with your neck bro . . . . . ." we all just looked at him, "you play it with your bum, bum"  
we just stood there and stared at him, just then we all started to laugh.

Then we decided to pay up and go home, they said they were leaving me at my house, Christ was driving 'cause he wasn't drunk.

I sat beside Zacky, and everyone else sat in the back part, 'cause the car had 8 seats, I ended up sitting on his knee.

I faced him and smiled as he leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back and closed my eyes.

He then placed his hands on the bottom of my back and I kissed him the whole way home.

We stopped outside my house as I looked around me, took off my seatbelt and hopped out of the car.

"Dude, walk her to her door, don't be stubborn" Christ shouted at Zacky and The Rev Pushed him out of the car.

He ran up after me, I opened my door with the key and walked in as he followed me, the next thing I know I was lying on my sofa, I sat there speechless as he bent down on one knee, I didn't know what to think, I've only been going out with him a day but I guess if he thinks everything will be OK I will be happy, 'cause I never wanna leave him.

"Jess, this might seem a little too quickly, I've Just known you so long, I never want you to leave me, your perfect, cute, funny, and Just an awesome person to be around, so will you marry me?"  
with that question I felt my face light up with excitement personally I didn't think that was a question.

"Of Course I will" I jumped up onto him, we spun around and he fell onto the sofa as I kissed him.

"like you said, you will always be in my heart and I won't forget you" I smiled as a soft tear fell down my face.

Zacky wiped it away and held my hands together, "I will be over more, I will be back next month, I promise, and when you finish your job maybe you could move over to America, and then we could be together more, how does that sound?" I smiled and cried a bit more, I couldn't stop but I wasn't crying 'cause I was sad, I was crying 'cause I was so happy.

I stood up and faced Zacky. "That Sounds amazing, I have never felt so happy" he put the ring on my finger as I looked at it's dazzling design I seen something engraved on it, it said "I Love you Jess"

He held my head in his hands as he tilted his head down to my level, as he looked into my eyes, he pulled me into a kiss, I have never felt so happy in my life.

We stopped kissing as he had to go back out to the car, he held my hand as he lead me to the door and kissed me again, he gave me a final hug then he jumped back into the car.

Once he closed the door I started to cry.  
"did you give her the ring dude" I seen him nod, then they drove away.

Suddenly I got a text on my phone saying "Jess, I love you, I'll be back next month, don't worry, dry your tears, you can still call me and talk to me though MSN. xxx Zacky xxx"

I started to cry as I walked back into the house, fell back onto the sofa and looked through the pictures on my phone of me and Zacky and a few of all of us today, I had one of the best days of my life.

I said to myself "I Love You Zacky"

R.I.P The Rev We Love You

_ Forever And Always  
_


End file.
